Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens assembly, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to a photographing optical lens assembly and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of sensors, and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
The compact optical systems have been widely applied to different kinds of electronic devices, such as household appliances, driving recorders, wearable devices, aerial photographic cameras and video game consoles. In recent years, one or more optical systems have been equipped on a single electronic device so that the electronic device is applicable to many applications having different requirements of the imaging characteristics. However, the conventional compact optical system is unable to satisfy the requirements of wide field of view and high image quality simultaneously and inapplicable to the electronic devices with high-end specifications.